


The Bet~

by N19tmar3s



Series: The Omega [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha/Omega, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:34:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24560875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N19tmar3s/pseuds/N19tmar3s
Summary: Severus has always had at least the teeniest crush on James, and he and James make a bet, the bet states in the nextSlytherin-Gryffindor quidditch match if Slytherin wins the next day on lunch break, James has to ride on a green broom, naked saying "Slytherin is the best!!", While on the other hand if Griffendoor wins...James gets to take Sev's V-cardbut what happens when Severus(An omega) goes into heat before the game?(Severus and James are dating secretly when the bet starts)
Relationships: James Potter/Severus Snape, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: The Omega [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1775251
Comments: 5
Kudos: 67





	The Bet~

**Author's Note:**

> hi

"Hey! Severus!" that Potter boy "What?" "Follow Me!!" he leads me to the ROR...God... I have to admit he's hot! "Ok, I have a bet..." "I'm listening..." "Ok...If the Slytherins Lose in the next Gryffindor vs. Slytherin match I get to take your virginity." "And my half?" I ask. "I have to be naked, wearing only a Slytherin tie, on a green broomstick Saying 'Slytherin is the best!!'  
we shook hands...  
"Deal!!" I said

**Author's Note:**

> TY for reading...leave kudos if you want to


End file.
